


Eye on the Ball

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s a family day in the park and Bucky tries to teach your son, Steven, how to play baseball.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Eye on the Ball

Your four year old son, Steven James, was giddy in his carseat as Bucky drove you and he to the park. 

Bucky glanced at the boy in the rearview mirror and he chuckled, “You excited, little man?”

“Yeah! Ready to play! I gon’ go on da slides and swings!”

Bucky smiled as he stared at the road ahead of him and you asked Steven, “You still wanna learn how to play baseball, Stevie?”

He nodded his head profusely, “Yeah! Yeah! Daddy gon’ teach me!”

“That’s right, buddy! It’s gonna be fun!” Bucky said.

“Fun!” Your son exclaimed.

* * *

The three of you arrived to the park and Steven tried his best to pry the car seat buckles opened. He wanted to be released from the containment. You giggled as you hopped out from the passenger’s seat and went to the back to free your excited son.

As soon as he was free, he jumped out of the car and began to run towards the park, but Bucky hollered at him, “Stevie, wait! Help your ma and I with this stuff and then you can play.”

Steven’s shoulders sagged a bit as he went to his father and held out his arms waiting for Bucky to put something in them. Bucky handed Steven the picnic basket and the blanket while he grabbed the plastic baseball bat, the ball, and the stand. You grabbed the cooler with the drinks inside. The three of you then walked the short distance to a spot underneath a shady tree. 

“Can I play now?” Steven asked.

Bucky ruffled the boy’s brunette hair that matched his own, “Yeah, buddy. Go on.”

“Yes!” you and Bucky giggled as you watched your son hurriedly run to the play structure. 

Bucky wrapped his arm around you, “Hungry, Mrs. Barnes?”

You swiped some hair that had fallen out of Bucky’s bun out of his face, “Starving, Mr. Barnes,” you said with a groan. Bucky laughed and flipped open the picnic basket and started to distribute the food among the two of you.

* * *

About an hour later, Steven sat on the blanket with you two happily munching on his peanut butter sandwich. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Baseball after?”

Bucky nodded, “Sure, bud. Just finish up your sandwich and milk, then I’ll teach ya.”

Steven nodded happily and you smiled. You swept some of his unruly dark locks out of his face. His hair was growing out just like Bucky’s. Steven refused to have it cut because he wanted to be just like his dad.

Steven stuffed his face and swallowed. He then gulped all of his milk, “Done! Let’s go!”

Bucky pulled him down, “Wait a minute, kiddo. You need to let the food break down in your tummy first. Don’t wanna get a tummy ache, do ya?”

Steven shook his head, “Not uh.”

“Exactly. So just wait here with me and mama for a little bit. Okay?”

After ten minutes went by, Bucky and Steven stood. Bucky let out his hand to you and you shook your head, “I’ll watch. Go have some father and son bonding time.”

“‘Mkay,” Bucky bent down and kissed your head. He and Steven walked about two yards away from you. They stood in a more open space in the grassy field. Bucky set up the t-ball holder and lightly set the plastic ball on top of it. He handed the bat to Steven who was ready to swing, but Bucky stopped him, “Woah, there! Not so fast! Gotta teach ya how to stand and hold the bat, before you go swinging, Stevie.”

Steven’s shoulders sagged, “Fine.”

Bucky shook his head and sighed, “You’re just like your Uncle Steve. Always gettin’ ahead of yourself.” Steven giggled a little bit and Bucky smiled. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them, “Alright. Let’s do this.”

From where you sat, you watched as Bucky showed your son how to stand. He maneuvered his body to stand with his left side of his body facing the ball. He then showed how to hold the bat: two fists towards the bottom of the base. 

Next, you watched as Bucky moved Steven’s to show how to swing the bat. First in slow motion, then at a regular pace. You took some snapshots on your phone with a smile on your face.

“Alright, Stevie. You think you got it?” Steven shrugged. “That’s alright. Just go ahead and try. Stand like I told you.” Steven did so, “Good. Now hold the bat like we practiced.” Steven did so, “Great. Now put your eye on the ball. Keep your ey-” Steven proceeded to lean forward and ACTUALLY put his eye on the ball.

Bucky couldn’t help but lean back and laugh. He pulled his son back into a gentle embrace. Your son was very confused as to what his dad was laughing at. You were laughing too, having witnessed the amusing event. 

“What funny?” Steven asked.

Bucky shook his head, “Nothing, Stevie. I love you.” He gave his son a kiss on the head. He also sighed, “You’re exactly like your Uncle Steve.”


End file.
